Agents' Return
by Theatre.nerd.13
Summary: An AOS fan fiction where Bobbi and Hunter return to SHIELD, but as they are readjusting to life with the team an inhuman is killing agent's families. No one is safe when someone is out for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

AR Chapter 1

R

**Regina C.**

to me  
1 minute ago

Details

Backstory and Summary:

There is a television show called Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. It is about the inner workings of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division (SHIELD) that is introduced in the Avengers films of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. In the Avengers film, agent Phil Coulson is killed by Loki. In this series he was brought back to life and is now the leader of a mobile response team. He chose agents from SHIELD that he now takes on missions with him. Among these agents are, Melinda May, Jemma Simmons, Leopold Fitz, Mack, Bobbi Morse, Lance Hunter, Daisy Johnson, and Yo-yo. They often use their last names instead of their first. This team has lost many, some to death, some to Russian coups, and others to Hydra. This story is about what could happen if the 2 who had to leave SHIELD because of the Russian coup were able to come back to SHIELD. The relationships of this show are portrayed through the dynamics between Bobbi and Hunter, Fitz and Simmons, Bobbi and Mack, Daisy and Simmons, Coulson and May, Simmons and Cara, and Yo-yo and Mack.

It has been 2 years since Bobbi and Hunter have left SHIELD. Many things have changed and Bobbi and Hunter got married again (Long Story). They come back to SHIELD to find that a lot has happened while they were gone, mostly between Fitz and Simmons. As they try to catch up with what they have missed, an Inhuman (A super powered individual whose powers come from a dormant alien gene that can be activated by a Diviner, or Obelisk.) is killing SHIELD agents families. No one is safe when someone is out for revenge.

**Chapter 1**

Bobbi Morse was tied to a chair in an old warehouse. She stared in desperation at the gun behind her. "Lance!" She thought. "If I'm quiet he won't look in here." Suddenly, she realized it would be no use, he wouldn't stop looking until he found her. Bobbi would lose him.

"Bobbi? Bobbi, I'm coming!" She heard Lance Hunter shout. She could hear doors slamming. She attempted to move as much as she could to get in front of that gun. If she could only move a little farther than she could intercept the bullet and save him. He was so close. Bobbi didn't have much time. Bobbi moved as fast as she could. Right as the door opened she leaned over, screaming.

BOOM!

Bobbi saw Lance start to run toward her when her world faded to black. She jolted awake with a startled and pained cry. Next to her, Lance awoke, "Bobbi, what is it?" He asked half-asleep.

Bobbi was shaking as she said, "Ward and Agent 33. When they tortured me and tried to kill you." She stood up and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was only 3:18 a.m.

Lance sighed, "Bobbi, it's 3 in the morning. Come back to bed." Bobbi wasn't listening, she was too shaken up to listen to anyone. She put on some shoes and laced them up.

"I'm going for a walk." she said as she opened the bedroom door.

"I'll deal with this in the morning." Lance sighed as he fell back asleep.

As Bobbi opened the door to leave their home in Washington D.C., she saw a man in a suit walk down the street. Bobbi knew, from experience, that this man probably worked for the government or for S.H.I.E.L.D. She decided to follow him and see what he was up to in the middle of the night. Bobbi followed at a safe distance away. After about 10 minutes, he veered off down an alley. Bobbi looked cautiously down the alley and could not see anything. She walked down the alley looking for anything. The overpowering darkness forbade her sight from penetrating more than a few feet.

"Bobbi Morse. Former agent of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division." Said a deep voice as the man stepped into an area where Bobbi could just see his silhouette. "We need you." He said. "S.H.I.E.L.D. needs you."

"Who are you?" Bobbi asked as she wiped her face of all emotions.

"I can't tell that. All I can tell you is that you and former agent Hunter need to come with me Coulson's orders." He said quickly.

Bobbi rolled her eyes and said, "Do you expect me to believe that?"

She saw the figure shake his head and heard him say, " He told me to give you this." reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter. After a brief moment of struggling to open the envelope she read:

Bobbi,

I need you to come back with

Hunter. I know what your instincts

are telling you but trust him. Trust

him because who else knows about

your son?

-Coulson

When Bobbi looked up, the figure said "You believe me, now come."

Bobbi looked over her shoulder to the exit of the alley. "I have instructions to get Hunter. I'll come back with him at 4:00 AM." She said glancing at her watch and seeing that it was only 3:30. She turned and walked back down the alley. She glanced around trying to see any sign of a follower. Seeing none, Bobbi ran the whole way home.

Bobbi burst through the door and yelled, "Lance! S.H.I.E.L.D. needs us to come back for a mission!"

The sight of Lance, half-asleep, greeted her. "Bobbi, what did you say?"

Bobbi grinned and said, "Coulson needs us to come back to the team."

Lance sighed, "Bob, how do you know it's not the freaking Russian government trying to get us again?" Lance said with yawn.

"Because," Bobbi said. "Coulson wrote a letter to me."

"Who uses letters anymore?" Lance said exasperatedly sitting up. "And how do you know it is really Coulson?" Bobbi looked at the ground. She had been trying to avoid that question and was obviously failing. "Bobbi, how do you know it is Coulson?" Lance asked again, suspiciously.

"He knows something I never told anyone but him." Bobbi replied nervously. "I only told him because I didn't know what else to do."

"What did you tell him, Bob?" Lance asked standing up.

Bobbi took a deep breath, ready to let go of the secrets that bind her, "You have to promise that you won't get mad or upset." When Lance nodded she continued. "After we got divorced I found out I was pregnant." Lance looked absolutely stunned. "I didn't tell you because you said that you never wanted to hear from me again. I had no idea what I was going to do so I went on with life like nothing was different. But when he came, I had to give up. I would do anything to go back and change that." Tears were running down Bobbi's face though her voice was steady.

"How could you not tell me that you were pregnant?" Lance said, trying to control his fury.

"I think the tone of your voice answers that." Bobbi said. "I figured, after we got married again, that all of that was in the past. It's also a difficult thing to talk about. You knew what you were signing up for when you married a spy." She closed her eyes for a moment, lost in thought, and when she opened her eyes again, she asked, "Are you mad at me?"

Lance shook his head and said, "Of course I'm mad you didn't tell me about something that important, but I'm more sorry you had to go through all of that alone."

Bobbi turned toward the door and wiped away her tears. "As much as I wish I had made a different choice, all of that is in the past. Nothing can ever change what I did." She said. "Coulson needs us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bobbi and Lance walked together down the alley. They seemed to be closer than ever, without any secrets between them. They both put the past behind them to face the future. They continued walking until they saw the man Bobbi had encountered before. He exasperatedly said, "Are you finally ready?"

Lance smiled sarcastically and replied, "Aren't you a little ray of sunshine?"

The man glared, "There's a bus on the roof of that building."He said as he pointed to the building on the right. "It will take you to the base."

"You've been real pleasant." Lance said saluting the man. Bobbi and Lance turned and walked out of the alley. They went to the doors of the building the man had indicated. Lance and Bobbi tried to open the door but it was locked. Bobbi took a hair pin out of her pocket and handed it to Lance. He crouched down and began to pick the lock. After a few minutes, there was a satisfying click and the door swung open. "After you." Lance said after looking into the dark building.

Bobbi glared at him and walked through the door. Bobbi looked around but all she saw were stairs. "Lance," she said. "Come on."

Lance walked through the doors and headed toward the stairs. Bobbi continued watching as if waiting for a trap. Lance stopped halfway up the stairs and turned around. "Come on." He said, mimicking Bobbi.

Reluctantly, Bobbi followed him, not looking back. At the top of the stairs they reached another locked door. Bobbi nodded at Lance and she kick underneath the door knob. The door swung open. They saw nothing. The next moment a massive plane appeared and the cargo hold door lowered. They saw Coulson's old red car, Lola, and knew that this was really happening. Lance grabbed Bobbi's hand and they walked onto the plane. They saw the door shut and felt the plane take off.

For Bobbi, this was an incredible feeling. She had thought she had known how much she had missed S.H.I.E.L.D. until that moment. Bobbi was the perfect agent. She was cautious but could throw caution to the wind if ordered to. Right then, Bobbi knew that she belonged to S.H.I.E.L.D. and that she never wanted to leave it. Bobbi was jolted out of her thoughts as she felt the plane land. After about a minute, the massive door opened, letting Lance and Bobbi walk off the plane.

Almost the instant they stepped onto the ground, agent Kenig came to them. "I'm here to take you to Coulson and the rest of your team." he said. He turned around and walked toward the hangar door, giving Bobbi and Lance no choice but to follow him. Of course they knew where they needed to go but, as this was S.H.I.E.L.D., there had to protocol. After walking through a maze of halls only someone familiar with this base could memorize, they reached the familiar looking door to Coulson's office. "Just walk through the door." agent Kenig said as he turned and walked away.

Bobbi grabbed the doorknob, twisted it, and she swung the door open. She walked in with Lance right behind her. After they had entered, Lance pulled the door closed. When they both looked at the sight that greeted them, they were filled with immense joy. Standing right in front of them was their old team. They were shocked to see everyone all at once. Most shockingly was Jemma Simmons because, by looking at her, they could tell that she was pregnant.

"Agent Morse, Agent Hunter, welcome back." Phil Coulson said smiling.

Bobbi and Lance grinned. Bobbi replied, "We are glad to be back, Director Coulson."

At that moment everyone began asking them questions. They didn't care that there had been no communication between them throughout the two long years since they had left, Bobbi and Hunter were back and that was all that mattered. As Bobbi was looking around at everyone she suddenly realized Lincoln wasn't there. "Did Lincoln decide to leave S.H.I.E.L.D.?" She asked.

The tension was obvious for a moment as the silence lengthened. Eventually Jemma, breaking the stretching silence, said, "He died. Lincoln sacrificed himself to destroy Hive and save the whole world." Jemma smiled sadly at Daisy and added, "But mostly he died for Daisy."

Bobbi stayed silent for a moment before asking, "What is Hive?"

Daisy smiled and added, "The incarnation of death on the alien planet, Maveth, that Simmons went to. Also he, sorry _IT,_ took over Ward's body and possessed Inhumans on a kind of happy drug. I was possessed and had to beat up Mack." Mack glared at Daisy and she just smiled bigger and started laughing. After she managed to stop laughing, she asked, "What happened with you guys? It doesn't look like you are fighting!"

Lance smiled at Daisy and said, "No fighting since, what, four this morning?"

As everyone laughed, Bobbi felt insanely happy. This was more than she had hoped would happen. Sadly Coulson stopped the conversation by saying, "You can all catch up later. First, I have to get them briefed on the mission." Bobbi noticed, as everyone left the room, that Fitz completely ignored Jemma. Bobbi also noticed that Jemma sighed and acted as though this was an ordinary event. Coulson motioned toward the two chairs in front of his desk. When Bobbi and Lance were seated, Coulson said, "Before we start, do you have any questions for me?"

They sat in silence for a moment before Lance asked, "What happened with Fitz and Simmons? Fitz seems worse than I am."

"We don't know everything." Coulson replied. "What we do know is that one day Fitz stopped talking to Jemma. I feel bad for her, she is all alone. Just like another person I know."

"Mack might know about FitzSimmons. Bobbi, you can also ask Jemma because I reckon Daisy isn't all that sympathetic." Lance said shaking his head.

"I was planning on it." Bobbi said nodding. "What's the mission, Coulson?"

Coulson smiled at them and said, "There isn't one. I wanted my agents back. You left unfairly, but you didn't complain. You kept your heads down and went back to civilian life. More impressively, you stayed together."

Hunter's mouth dropped open and he asked, "Are you serious?" When Bobbi stood up and began to approach the door, Hunter said, "He was serious.


	3. Chapter 3

AR Chapter 3

R

**Regina C.**

to me  
44 minutes ago

Details

**Chapter 3**

"Jemma?" Bobbi said, knocking on the door to Simmons' bedroom. "Are you in there, Jemma?"

From behind the door she heard a slightly muffled, "Come in." Bobbi pushed open the door to see Jemma sitting on her bed reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, crying. "Jemma, why are you crying?" Bobbi asked, sincerely concerned.

Jemma wiped away her tears and closed her book. While she placed the book next to her, Jemma replied, "I forgot a character died. He was such a good Elf." She then smiled and said, "Welcome back. We've all missed you and Hunter."

Bobbi smiled and said, "I've missed you too, Jemma. I have only one question for you, though. What happened with you and Fitz?"

Jemma smiled grimly and said, "Do you mean besides the obvious?" Bobbi smiled and Jemma said, "Um… Well," She looked down at her abdomen and said, "I told Fitz that I'm pregnant and he wasn't too happy. That's the best way to put it at least." Jemma shrugged and sighed.

Bobbi frowned, "What's the real way of putting it?" She asked.

Jemma laughed and answered, "He was scared. He honestly doesn't know what to do, so he ignores me. It's not pleasant." Jemma shook her head, "I would give anything for him to talk to me. Even in the lab he ignores me." Jemma paused for a moment. "The last time he spoke to me in the last seven months is when he almost killed me." At Bobbi's confusion she continued, "Mack and Fitz were testing Bombs-In-Disguise and didn't bother to tell me. It looked like a scrap of paper on the floor of the lab, so I didn't think twice about it. They began a timer for the bomb to explode in 5 seconds right as I came into view. I bent down to pick up what I thought was a piece of paper when Fitz yelled. Fitz ran in and pulled me into the hall where he and Mack had been watching. After the bomb detonated, Fitz asked me if I was alright. After seeing that I wasn't hurt he started talking to Mack as though I didn't exist. That was three months ago." Jemma sighed, "I don't see how this is entirely my fault. Him ignoring me isn't going to make this go away."

Bobbi sighed and said, "He is just scared, you know that. He'll talk to you even if I have to make him. This isn't your fault. I'm going to help you." Bobbi opened the door again and said, "I'll find you after I go kill Fitz." With that Bobbi left the room, leaving Jemma to wonder whether anything was going to change.

Bobbi stormed into the lab and shouted, "Fitz! Where are you?"

Fitz walked out from behind some equipment looking nervous. "Hi, Bobbi. Welcome back." He said, his voice quivering slightly though he was faking a smile.

"Why would you leave Jemma?" Bobbi asked mimicking his false smile.

Fitz sighed and continued his work and said, "I did what's best for her. I love her so much, I would do anything for her, that's why I won't talk to her."

"That makes no sense at all!" Bobbi shouted.

Fitz stopped working and looked up at Bobbi, "It's not like you understand what Simmons is going through. As I recall, you and Hunter shared a mutual hatred."

"I know exactly what It's like to be Jemma!" Bobbi shouted. "She is scared and alone. She doesn't know who to turn to because the one person in the whole world she thought would always be there for her isn't! I went through the exact same thing and it didn't end how I initially hoped it would!"

Fitz looked at her with confusion and disbelief. "What did you just say? Does Hunter know?"

Bobbi sighed, " I know what it's like to be scared and alone. It was the worst thing that ever happened to me. I didn't tell anyone and that turned out to be for the best."

Fitz looked at the ground and said, " 'Turned out to be for the best'..." He looked up at Bobbi, "I'm sorry." He said.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, fully understanding each other for the first time. "It doesn't matter what happened to me," Bobbi said, "All that matters is what happens to Jemma and your baby."

"This is what's best for them." Fitz said. "It hurts me to do this, but Jemma deserves someone who isn't as scared as I am." His eyes began to well up with tears as he spoke.

Bobbi rolled her eyes and yelled, "The best thing for Jemma is for you to be with her. She thinks you hate her! She told me that the last time you spoke to her was when you almost killed her with a bomb!"

"That wasn't my fault!" Fitz yelled back. "She needs someone who isn't terrified of having a future."

Bobbi shrugged, "I'll go tell Jemma just what you are. Terrified." Bobbi wasn't going to tell Jenna what Fitz had said just to blackmail him. She didn't plan on telling Jemma the whole of this conversation in any case.

Fitz practically ran towards Bobbi and said, "You wouldn't do that."

"Try me." Bobbi replied as she shrugged.

"She is going to think I'm a coward." Fitz said. Then as though remembering something, looked at Bobbi with a slightly confused expression. "Does Hunter know about your baby?" He asked.

Bobbi nodded, "He found out this morning and, I really hate to say this but, his reaction was almost funny." She said.

Fitz looked at Bobbi, almost in disbelief. He sighed in a resigned sort of way and said, "I'll go talk to Jemma."

Fitz walked to the door, shaking his head. After he left, Bobbi hurried to follow him. Bobbi followed Fitz to Jemma's bedroom. She watched Fitz knock on Jemma's door, looking nervous. Bobbi smiled knowing that, because of her, they could be happy.


	4. Chapter 4

AR Chapter 4

R

**Regina C.**

to me  
1 day ago

Details

**Chapter 4**

When Jemma opened her door, there was a look of shock quickly replaced by tears. She threw her arms around his neck and was sobbing tears of joy. After a minute of this Fitz said, "Jemma, I'm so sorry. I thought you would be better off without me. I was wrong and I'm sorry."

Jemma stepped away and wiped her tears. She smiled and said, "I'll never be better without you. I've missed you so much, Fitz!"

Bobbi smiled from where she was watching from around the corner. She was happy that their family could be together. With a pang of sadness she wished she had that chance. Bobbi was jolted back to reality when she heard Jemma say her name. She looked up to see Jemma walking toward you. Jealousy coursed through Bobbi when she thought that Jemma had what Bobbi had always wanted. Bobbi smiled as genuinely as she could, but didn't think that smiling could mask the fire that just ignited inside her.

Bobbi vaguely heard Jemma say, "Thank you so much! This is a miracle for me. I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for you." Bobbi nodded then muttered something about wanting to talk to Mack. Jemma smiled and walked back towards Fitz. Bobbi walked back around the corner and decided that she actually needed to talk to Mack in case Jemma spoke to him.

Bobbi walked to the garage where Mack spent most of his time. She walked around the garage, looking everywhere, and couldn't find Mack. Bobbi walked back into the halls and practically walked right into Daisy. "Sorry, Daisy!" Bobbi exclaimed. "I guess I'm a little distracted."

Daisy shook her head and said, "I just saw the weirdest thing! Fitz and Simmons were holding hands and talking. That hasn't happened in months!" Daisy was utterly confused.

Bobbi laughed, "Maybe they decided that them being together is best for them." She said.

"Either way," Daisy said, "I'm glad. Poor Simmons has been terrified about what is going to happen to their daughter."

Bobbi smiled and said, "Daughter?" When Daisy nodded, she said, "They are so lucky they have this chance."

Daisy analyzed Bobbi's expression and said, "What aren't you telling me? I'm pretty stupid, but I'm not that stupid."

Bobbi gave a small laugh and said, "I gave up my baby for adoption about 4 years ago. I know how happy they are going to be with her."

Daisy looked as though she didn't believe what Bobbi had just said. After a moment Daisy asked, "Boy or girl?"

Bobbi replied, "A little boy. Don't tell anyone, though. I don't want sympathy or a lecture on what I should have done. I also don't want people to think that I'm heartless."

Daisy smiled and said, "You are not heartless and I'm sure you did what is best. I won't tell anybody if you don't want me to."

"Thanks, Daisy." Bobbi said. "I just want everything to work for them."

"They will." Daisy said nodded. "You made Fitz talk to Simmons, didn't you?"

"Maybe," Bobbi said, grinning. "Now we get to see if I did a good enough job."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone, sorry I have been kind of inactive. My grandmother has been in hospice for a while and she passed away on Monday. I have just been really distracted by that. I'm sorry and I will try to be better about posting regularly! Enjoy the new chapters!**_

**Chapter 5**

After Bobbi's conversation with daisy she went to finally find Mack. Before she could find him she heard Fitz begin to yell.

"Jemma?" Bobbi heard a thud, then heard Fitz continue yelling, "Jemma? Jemma wake up!"

At those words Bobbi ran to where Fitz' voice was coming from. She sprinted around the corner to see Jemma unconscious on the ground. Blood was flowing freely from a gash on her forehead. Bobbi saw Fitz on the floor with Jemma, feeling for a pulse.

As soon as Bobbi processed what she saw, she started shouting for help. Fitz looked at her, desperate and terrified.

"Fitz, go find Mack!" Bobbi shouted, "He's strong enough to carry her to the infirmary."

"O-Okay." Fitz said, shaking. He stood up and ran around the corner screaming, "Mack!"

The second Fitz rounded the corner, Bobbi dropped onto the ground next to Jemma. She frantically started searching for a pulse. Bobbi eventually found a very weak heartbeat. Jemma was barely breathing and blood was still gushing from the gash on her head.

Bobbi heard footsteps pound down the hall, when she looked up she saw Fitz and Mack run around the bend. Mack took one look at Jemma and stopped suddenly. When he was able to control himself, he walked to where Jemma lay on the ground. Mack gently lifted her up and Bobbi started questioning Fitz.

As Mack started walking toward the infirmary, Bobbi said, "Fitz, I need you to to focus on my voice." Fitz stared at Jemma with a shocked expression while Bobbi continued. "What were you and Jemma doing before she fell? Was she acting peculiar? Was anything out of the ordinary?"

Fitz, still staring at Jemma, muttered, "We were just talking. She was fine one second and then she was falling. She fell into the wall." His voice trailed off at the end of his sentence as he looked at Bobbi, "Is Jemma going to be alright?"

Bobbi was determined not to look at Fitz as she said, " I really don't know. We don't know why she fainted. It could be anything."

Fitz opened his mouth to reply but was stopped when they reached the infirmary. A S.H.I.E.L.D doctor came over when he heard them enter. When he saw Jemma he motioned toward one of the many empty hospital-like beds. as Mack gently set Jemma down the Doctor asked, "What happened? Why is she bleeding so heavily?"

Fitz said, "We were walking and she fainted. Jemma fell into the corner of the wall." Fitz wouldn't take his eyes off her, it was as though if he looked away, Jemma would be taken.

"I need you all to go while I do some tests." The Doctor then looked at Fitz and said, "Fitz, as soon as I know what's wrong with Jemma, I'll tell you."

Bobbi and Mack turned to leave, Fitz stayed exactly where he was. Bobbi walked to Fitz and grabbed his arm. Fitz looked at her, completely helpless.

"Fitz," Bobbi said, "She's safe right now. This is the best thing we can do." Fitz took one last glance at Jemma and followed Bobbi out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What happened to Simmons?" Coulson said, walking with May to where FItz, Bobbi, and Mack were sitting outside the infirmary.

"She fainted," Fitz said staring blankly at the floor. "We don't know why."

May, who was usually seemingly emotionless, said worriedly, "Is she okay?"

"We don't know why." Fitz said sighing. "We've been waiting out here for an hour and haven't heard anything."

"I'm sure she will be fine, Fitz." Bobbi said, putting her hand on his shoulder, sighing.

"No!" Fitz said, shrugging off her hand. "We don't know that. She might never wake up. It's all my fault! I should have just stayed scared."

"If you weren't with her, she would have been all alone and we might not have found her for hours." Bobbi said. "For all we know, you saved her."

Fitz shook his head and sighed as the infirmary door opened. The doctor looked at Fitz and said, I've tested her or everything I can think of. Nothing. All of the tests show that agent Simmons is fine."

Fitz snorted in disbelief and said, "Well, she clearly isn't. Do your stupid tests say why she is barely breathing, why her heart is hardly beating, or why she fainted!?" Fitz rose to his feet shouting.

The doctor sighed, "There is nothing medically wrong with her. You can all come in now if you want to."

Fitz immediately stood and walked in, while Bobbi turned to Mack, "You should find Daisy and Hunter. They'll want to know where all of us are." As Mack nodded and left, the rest of the team followed Fitz.

The sight of Jemma, pale as a fresh snow storm, was too much for Fitz. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her. The hum of machines filled the room. The atmosphere of the room changed to terror, when on the table next to Jemma, a metal vase of flowers began to hover inches above the table. At that moment, Mack entered with Daisy and Lance as Daisy screamed. The vase fell and clanged on the floor.

"That's not possible." Bobbi said, "Who's doing this?"

Fitz unevenly replied, "Jemma is." He paused. "Nobody touch her or you could die." Fitz said hesitantly.

"Fitz," Coulson began, "Is this the Chitauri Virus?" When Fitz nodded, Coulson continued. "No one touched the helmet in years. We cured her. How is this happening?"

Fitz shrugged, "The most logical thing is that we only subdued the cells. Something must have triggered them to reproduce, The cells must have made their way throughout her body somewhere that friction would crush." He snapped his fingers and exclaimed, "It must be on her lungs."

Bobbi was utterly confused for a moment and saw Mack and Hunter equally lost, before saying, "What is the Chitauri Virus? When did you subdue it?"

Coulson, almost lost in thought, said, "3 years ago, Jemma contracted a virus through an alien helmet. It used friction to create an electrostatic pulse from inside the victim. We thought we had found a cure that worked."

"We won't know if it worked this time." Fitz said, "The antiserum would knock her unconscious and she already is. Also to fully destroy the virus, we need to shock right over her lungs."  
"Which," Bobbi chimed in, sensing where Fitz was going, "Might hurt the baby. From what you say, this sounds like a really strong shock you have to give her. Is it safe?"

"We think so." Fitz said, "We don't have time on our side so I'm going to get to work." With that, Fitz left and ran toward the lab, shaking with relief. He knew what was and could help. He could save her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

This felt like the longest time Bobbi had ever waited before. She knew Fitz was trying his best, it didn't help that everyone was completely silent.

"Should we go help Fitz?" May asked Coulson. They had spent around 30 minutes waiting and it felt like so much longer.

"We would only get in the way." Coulson replied. "He knows what he is doing. All the same, if he can't, Jemma will explode and kill all of us. I want to put Jemma in one of the containment modules and put it a safe distance away. Any thoughts?"

"I think it's a good idea." Daisy said. "I have a lot of faith in Fitz but we won't know if it worked until she wakes up."

May nodded her assent and gradually the rest muttered an agreement. At that exact moment Fitz entered, holding something that looked like a taser. "It's done." He said, breathlessly.

The team rose to their feet as Fitz ran back out the door towards the infirmary. As the team reached the infirmary door, they heard what sounded like an electrical shock from a lightswitch except much louder. They all walked back into the infirmary in time to see Fitz back away from Jemma.

He looked at them with an almost mad smile and said, "I think that it worked."

Coulson smiled, "We don't know that, but I think it did too. Now we have to evacuate this part of the base just in case. Bobbi, Hunter, Mack evacuate this place."

"I don't think we need to," Mack said. "Jemma is waking up."

They all turned back around to see Jemma lift her head and look at all of them. Fitz with tears streaming down his face, walked to her side and grabbed her hand.

"What happened?" Jemma asked Fitz.

Fitz smiled and said, "It doesn't matter now that you are safe."

Jemma sat up and said, "Fitz, I'm fine. What happened? Why are we in the infirmary?"

"You fainted." Coulson said. "Also, if you remember the alien virus that almost killed you a few years ago, that came back."

Jemma's eyes widened in disbelief, "We destroyed that years ago, didn't we? She said.

"Apparently not." Coulson answered. "We did now, though, didn't we Fitz?"

Fitz looked at the ground, "Um… Not really. I couldn't risk hurting the baby or permanently damaging her lungs, so I shocked her arm after I took out all of the stupid needles."

"So," Jemma said, "At any second, I could kill all of you and everyone on this half of the building?"

Fitz nodded and Jemma swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. When she put any weight on her legs she stumbled, but caught herself. She turned to Coulson and said, "Sir, please put me in the containment module a safe distance away. I can't hurt anyone if I'm alone."  
"Jemma," Coulson replied forcefully. "You will have some reaction if the cells wake up. It's safest to have you here."

"But, Sir-"

"End of discussion." Coulson said harshly. "You're safe now and that is what matters." Coulson turned and began to walk out of the infirmary and towards his office.

Jemma turned and looked at the rest of her team, "I'm a danger to all of you." She said. "Please just help me protect you."

"You're fine, Jemma." Daisy said, "If it comes back, I promise that I will put you in the containment module myself."

"I'm a danger to you all as long as I'm here!" Jemma shouted. She stormed out of the infirmary before anyone could stop her.

Fitz took a step to follow her when Bobbi said, "I'll go after her." Bobbi took the taser out of Fitz's hand and walked out the door to follow Jemma.

Bobbi walked towards Jemma's bedroom assuming that Jemma might have gone there. As Bobbi turned the final corner to Jemma's room she saw Jemma unconscious on the floor. Bobbi's thoughts turned to the taser in her hand. Bobbi walked over and crouched next to Jemma. She hit a button on the taser and heard a crackle of electricity go through the air. At the second the taser hit Jemma's chest, Bobbi flinched.

As she turned the taser off, Bobbi saw Jemma begin to stir. Fitz ran around the corner to see Bobbi crouching on the ground with Jemma slowly sitting up next to her. "I did it, Simmons." Bobbi said. "It's gone."


End file.
